


Whispers and Splashes

by kiwiswonders



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairies, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiswonders/pseuds/kiwiswonders
Summary: Fairies and mermaids don't often socialize, no one knows why, but there have always been those who question the norm.





	Whispers and Splashes

The mermaids in the streams never socialize with the fairies who hide behind green leaves.

They would swim by quickly at the sound of a fairy voice without a look back.

The fairies, in turn, would avoid them as well.

They would quickly duck behind a mossy stone at the sound of a nearby splash.

No one knew exactly why. No one even knew which side had begun avoiding the other first. Had it been because of envy for being able to fly in cloudless skies or envy for being able to play at the bottom of the waters? Perhaps a fairy had once played a dirty trick on a mermaid? Or a mermaid might have drenched a fairies beautiful wings. No one knew for sure, but they knew that it was the way things had always been.

But there were the occasional few who questioned such ways.

A fairy with emeralds for eyes cautiously flew deeper into the forest. She held her blonde hair back in a blue bow and kept an eye on the sides of her path. At her side, she had a small bag containing books of adventure and wonder. She held on tightly to the strap as she flew up and down and side to side.

Suddenly she stops at a waterfall. Carefully she inspects the sides of the rock and quickly finds a crack large enough for her to fit inside. She slips in and cautiously walks farther in. Soon she finds an exit and in front of her lies a lagoon with many rocks to lie on. A mermaid sits on one and watches her tail shimmer in the limited light the cave allows.

The mermaids platinum hair spilled behind her as she lightly played with it. Her scales were a dark blue that would blend with the water as she swam. She too had a small bag at her side filled with stories she found dear to her.

“Natalya! You’re here early!” The fairy sits down on a rock above her friend and grows to her full height.

“Yes, my brother happily allows me out now. He finds it exciting that I no longer spend my days in my room.”

“Ah! That makes sense! My brothers believe I just love reading outside! They think I found a nice, hidden spot and they’re not wrong!”

Natalya lets herself smile and relax more, “Well, what new stories did you bring Emma? I brought some of the stories we usually tell the young but thought you’d find them cute.”

“Really?! I brought some murder mystery books, and you’re definitely welcome to tell me your theories while we read them!”

“And if I guess the ending?”

“Then that would just be more proof about how smart you are!”

Natalya softly laughs and pulls out her books. Emma follows to do the same as she beams.

“You know it’s quite funny.”

Emma tilts her head, “What is?”

“Just us. We’re so different and yet so similar. But also, imagine what our siblings must think when they see what books we’re reading?”

Emma nods in thought and laughs.

Outside the cave, no one hears the sounds of whispers and splashes melding together.


End file.
